1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit, a display device having the gate drive circuit and a method of manufacturing the gate drive circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit for enhancing reliability thereof, a display device having the gate drive circuit and a method of manufacturing the gate drive circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an array substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The LCD device displays an image by controlling light transmittance when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines is formed, a gate driving part outputting a gate signal to the gate line and a data driving section outputting a data signal to the data line. The gate driving part and the data driving section may be formed in a chip type, and may be formed on the display panel.
In order to decrease a size of a gate driving part and enhance efficiency of the gate driving part, the gate driving part is integrated on the display substrate in an integrated circuit. In the gate drive circuit integrated on the display substrate, as a parasitic capacitance of a pull-up element of the gate drive circuit is increased, a ripple is generated during an interval period of a gate off signal. A signal of a gate terminal of the pull-up element may be made unstable due to the ripple.
When a channel width W of a transistor for stabilizing a gate terminal of the pull-up element is increased to prevent the ripple from generating, a pull-up function of the pull-up element at a gate may be difficult during an interval period.